breakinglandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Castle
__NOEDITSECTION__ "In this castle, you can join a clan of found your own. When your allies are offline, you can spend crowns to fill your Barracks with mercs." ---- ---- ---- *'Summary' **A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses Troops which can either be placed as reinforcements during an attack, or used as defenders when the player's base is under attack. **Players begin the game with a ruined Clan Castle. It is hidden in one of undiscovered areas around your village. Once it discovered and repaired, players are able to create a Clan or join an existing one. The Clan Castle can also be moved once it is rebuilt (you do not need to join a Clan first). **Once players join a Clan they have the ability to "Request Troops" once every 15 minutes (or faster if they use Request now using Crowns). **Players receive experience points for each troop they donate. The number of experience points earned depends on the housing space of the troops donated. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **When enemies come within a 12-tiles radius of your Clan Castle, any Troops donated by your clanmates will file out to attack. **If the Clan Castle is destroyed while defending, any Troops remaining inside will not be able to deploy until it is repaired. ***It is quite impossible to destroy the Clan Castle before the housed Troops deploy. **Try to place the Clan Castle somewhere near the center of the village so that the Troops within will respond to attacks quickly from any direction. **Keep in mind that once enemy Troops that have no favorite target become aware of defending Clan Castle Troops, they will target those Clan Castle Troops before they target any buildings. This urge will even prompt them to break through a Wall if necessary to get to the defending Troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of Musketeers behind an interior Wall will force attacking Troops to break the Wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. **Defensive units that survive an attack, regardless of their health level, will return to the Clan Castle at full health (if deployed offensively, they will need to be replaced regardless of whether they survive or not). **If you get attacked by air units, only the Troops that can attack air units will come and defend. All other Troops will stay inside the Clan Castle until ground units are deployed. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **It is crucial to try to lure the Troops out of the defending Clan Castle when attacking. Players can do this by deploying a single unit within the range of the enemy's Clan Castle. This is to prevent a situation where players are forced to fight these Troops within range of the enemy's defenses. It's also useful to know what type of defending Troops are in the Clan Castle before deploying the whole army (e.g. you don't want to deploy mass Grunts when the enemy has Zeppelins defending his base). **After luring the Troops out, a player can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these Troops put you in a disadvantageous position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a Hammer or lure them farther away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your own Troops. Note that once deployed, Clan Castle Troops no longer have a trigger radius and will travel the entire length of the map to attack any enemy units. Use this to your advantage to draw them as far away from the defensive buildings as possible. **Always remember to lure out troops because if you deploy all your troops down then the enemy clan castle deploys their troops after you, your attack may fail. **Remember that even if a Clan Castle has no Clan shield, it can still have troops in it. If a Clan Castle has no shield, you should not ignore it for that reason.